


Good Deed

by sassandpanache



Series: Rhink Ficlets [10]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassandpanache/pseuds/sassandpanache
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	Good Deed

Rhett walked into their house, suspicious of what might be waiting for him. Link had left early claiming illness, but he seemed jumpy. Not a bad kind of jumpy, more like a kid excited for Christmas morning. Rhett closed the door and could hear music playing softly and smell something in the air.

“Link?” he called out tentatively. Rhett heard quiet muttering from the kitchen area. Rhett moved quickly and stopped in the doorway, immediately queasy at the sight. Covering the floor was red. A lot of red. And Link was leaning against the counter, a towel wrapped around his hand.

“Is that red syrup? Please tell me it’s syrup,” Rhett said as he stepped around the mess on the floor. 

Link sighed. “It’s strawberry syrup, yeah. I thought you’d be home soon, so I was trying to heat it up and I grabbed the hot jar without thinking and...yeah.” He held up his hand, unscratched but almost as red as the syrup on the floor.

Rhett examined the hand as Link looked at the mess. It was evident Link had already treated the burn. After kissing Link’s hand, Rhett looked around the kitchen. Link had...made dinner. On the table was a roast chicken, some mashed potatoes and green beans. The kitchen was messy, obviously, but fairly easy to clean up except for the strawberry syrup.

“Bo, wha—what is going on?”

Link sighed again, finally dragging his eyes from the mess to Rhett. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. Josh said all of the food was foolproof. But somehow, I still managed to mess it up.”

Rhett smiled at Link, his cheeks bunching up. “What was the strawberry syrup for?”

“Ice cream sundaes,” Link whispered. “I was worried the sauce would get too hot so I wanted to heat it up and let it cool a bit during dinner an—“

Link was silenced with a kiss. They parted quickly as Rhett pressed his forehead to Link’s.

“Sorry. I’d keep kissing you, but I can’t wait to eat what you cooked. Thank you for dinner.”

Link smiled. “Don’t thank me yet.”


End file.
